


Malvin's Life

by CatacombKittens



Series: Malvin's Life [1]
Category: dad - Fandom, dad feels - Fandom, dad's life
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatacombKittens/pseuds/CatacombKittens
Summary: Malvin's relationship with his ex-wife Cheryl is once again souring.But, he has one guy in his life he can count on - sort of.
Relationships: durk x malvin, malvin x cheryl, malvin x durk
Series: Malvin's Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728118
Kudos: 4





	Malvin's Life

Malvin came in the back door of his house, slamming it shut as he sighed with stress. He threw his keys on the table, and as they clattered he ran his hands down his face. 

“Urgh... “ he said, and lightly slammed the counter with his hand. 

“Malvin, is everything okay, man?” said a voice, coming from the chair in the living room. Durk was sitting down on the recliner, watching his favourite Images on the ‘tube. The latest John Actorman was airing, and Durk was sucked in. 

“The usual Durk, the usual. Cheryl is still obsessed with that dumb robot, and loading that dumb robot’s code up on that grumpy-ass alien. And her research,” he snarled, sliding his hands down into his pockets. “Always the research!” 

“Well, you know, Cheryl is doing real important research! It’ll benefit everyone in Town USA, and probably the Earth!” 

“Do you even know what she does, Durk?” 

“You know, science. Something about Quantum. Vacuum cleaners? You know I didn’t go to school, man, I’m doing my best over here!”

Malvin sighed again, and slumped down in the chair next to Durk’s. The movie was about to finish. John Actorman’s character, Johnny Roundhouse - a morally complex martial artist - was returning home to Wife and Children. Malvin growled under his breath. 

“Hey do you think… could we do another lesson tonight, Malvin?” 

“Oh. Sure, Durk. Sure.” 

“Yeah, I’m really counting on you, you know. If I’m to get Durk’s Discount Tools up and running, I’ll need to do it properly this time. You’re really helping me out, man.” 

“I know.” 

Malvin stood up and opened the drawer underneath the ‘tube, taking out a book. “Reading: Also for Adults”, the book was called. 

“You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“What? Why?” 

“Since that Andan guy got away. I swear, I gave him the FOOD. If it wasn’t for that dastardly Tom…”

“I don’t know why Cheryl got you to do that in the first place. No offence, Durk, but you’re hardly some secret agent, like John Actorman in Secret Agent.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I’m a lovable goofball, right?” 

For the first time tonight, Malvin almost let out a smile. “Yeah, Durk, you are.” 

“So… why get so upset about Cheryl? When you have me?” 

“It’s not that simple!” Malvin realised he sounded a lot like Cheryl, right now. “I’m sorry. But you know. It’s complicated. If I could have both of you, I would. But that’d be greedy, right?” 

“After what you’ve been through, you deserve whatever you want!” barked Durk, getting up in his seat. Some breadcrumbs fell off his shirt, which he swept out. 

Durk walked over to Malvin, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sure you glad you have a mustache, and not a full beard,” said Durk. 

“You wouldn’t prefer me with a beard?” 

“No, man, you’re great the way you are!” 

The two guys pulled a table over and started to go through some basic sentences in the book. Durk was making some progress, but it was slow. 

Their session was to be short lived however. Ten minutes later - the phone rang. 

It was Cheryl.


End file.
